


Twelve Yules of Me and You

by oreamilkshake



Category: STVF, Seduce the villain's father, 악당의 아빠를 꼬셔라 | Seduce the Villain's Father (Webcomic)
Genre: 12 Years of Christmas, Afterlife, Angst, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/M, Family, Fluff, Grief, Happy, I mean yule, Miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28290477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreamilkshake/pseuds/oreamilkshake
Summary: 12 Yules between our beloved characters, Yerenica and Erudian, throughout their lives.
Relationships: Yereninovica Lebovny/Erudian Belgoat
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	Twelve Yules of Me and You

**Author's Note:**

> Why Yule? Cuz Jesus isn't in Riker and Raulus probably doesn't know him. Sorry Lord.

**First Yule**

“Here, Yerenica.” the Queen of Lebovny gave a wrapped present to her youngest daughter as the entire family watched. “Happy Yuletides, darling.”

Yerenica smiled awkwardly as she took in the gift. “Thank you,... Mother…?” she glanced unsurely to her sister who nodded with an encouraging smile.

She was still unused to this. This new family and life of hers. She was unused to a life filled with luxury despite dreaming of it for a long time. And most of all,  _ she’s unused to being in a novel. _

_ WHO THE HECK EVEN GETS USED TO LIVING IN A ROMANCE FANTASY NOVEL?! _

She inwardly sighed and untied the elaborate ribbon on top of her present, only to choke on the sight of her gift.

“Well? What do you think? I knew the moment it entered my mind it would be perfect for my darling daughter!” the queen gushed while Yerenica continued to be gobsmacked at the object in her hands.

It was a silver chest with pink pearls and a sapphire lock.

“O, Oh wow.” Yerenica stuttered, her hands trembling at the gift. “T, This is… Wow…” she turned to her mother and bowed her head, not knowing what to do. “T, Thank you.”

The queen suddenly sniffed. “Oh, my dear daughter. Even if you have forgotten your memories, we will always love and cherish you!” She then threw away her handkerchief and gave another box while her husband stood beside her with a few of his own boxes, ready to give. “Now open this!”

“Oh, Yerenica, mine too!” Tezevia insisted, and dragged her husband to help her carry the gifts she had prepared for her only sister.

_ What the hell?! _

═══°∴,*⋅✲══〖✰〗══✲⋅*,∴°═══

Erudian sighed as he watched the Yule Ball before him, bored out of his mind.

“Your Majesty, is something wrong?” Perrik asked beside his monarch, who had sighed for perhaps the hundredth time ever since the dawn rose.

“Nothing. That’s the problem.” He tapped on his armrest. “Well, aside from Lebovny, nothing’s wrong.”

**Second Yule**

Erudian looked out onto the snow-covered grounds of the Imperial Palace inside of his study. Across from his window was the Bellrock Palace, the gold, rounded roofs covered in the small whites.

_ I knew it. I should have delayed the negotiations. _

If he had held on and played around the talks more, the first snow would have arrived by then and the delegation would have no choice but to stay for the winter, and he would be here, snuggling with his princess in front of the fireplace, away from any wizard and witches, and some clingy, childhood, bratty friend.

Erudian couldn’t help but feel jealous for a kid several years his junior.

The young Lebanon was a family to the royals of Lebovny, so he would no doubt spend some time in the palace during Yule.

He wondered briefly if his gift had arrived by then. He was sure his Yeni would love it.

Erudite smirked, sure his nemesis would be frustrated with his expensive and glorious gift.

“Now that I think about it, one gift won’t be enough now will it?”

═══°∴,*⋅✲══〖✰〗══✲⋅*,∴°═══

_ I feel like every year, the gifts are becoming more and more excessive… _

Yerenica stared at the pink diamond necklace.

_ Argh, this man really. _

A few days later, the young princess of Lebovny blushed at the sight of a small painting of the Emperor of Belgoat inside a silver and ruby locket.

**Third Yule**

Yerenica starred sadly outside her windows as the snow came down from the heavens. It has been months since Erudian had responded to her letters and she wondered if he was too busy or if he no longer has time for her.

_ Meanie. _ She glared at the miniature emperor in her hands.  _ Meanie, meanie, meanie---- _

“Yerenica?”

Yerenica gasped and hid the locket behind her as she turned to face her sister who was by the door. “Yes?”

“I kept knocking and calling but no one responded. Are you alright?”

“Ah,” Yerenica looked down, “Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Oh, dear. You don’t have to hide, Yeni.” her sister approached her and held her hand. “Come on, tell your sister what’s wrong. I’ll do everything I can!”

But Yerenica didn’t respond and just sighed, caressing the silver locket in her other hand which remained out of sight from the eldest princess. “It’s nothing.” she responded before grinning brightly,... too brightly. “Why don’t we go downstairs? I’m sure Brie must be looking for us, excited to open her presents, no doubt.”

“But, Yeni--”

“It’s Christmas! No time for sad moping, right?” Yeni grinned before dragging her sister out of her room, but not before her sister noticed the pile of letters on her sister’s bed.

Tezevia gulped before blinking.

“Christmas?”

═══°∴,*⋅✲══〖✰〗══✲⋅*,∴°═══

He had trained months for these situations. Months.

Erudite hid behind another pillar as the Duke of whathisname searched for him.

_ Yeni’s still better than these old men and their daughters. _

The reminder of his love brought anxiety to him. He had not received anything for three months now and it was a cause of concern for him. Yerenica always replied to him for the past two years and without fail. 

There was no devastating news from Lebovny so he had assumed that she was still safe, but why wasn’t she responding? He even prepared another gift for her.

═══°∴,*⋅✲══〖✰〗══✲⋅*,∴°═══

The royal family of Lebovny, as well as the Ducal House of Lebanon, save for Princess Yerenica and Princess Brizney, stared at the pile of gifts in the middle of the royal suite.

A silver necklace, a silver crown, a ruby diadem, a crystal wolf, a pink crystal ring.

“No! That man will not have my daughter!”

Tezevia sighed, sharing a glance with her mother and husband.

**Fourth Yule**

Erudian sighed.  _ Finally. _

It was a good winter. The harvest was successful, the negotiations were done, and most of all, he was a married man.

“Hmm.”

His face snuggled closer to his wife’s neck who hummed and rubbed his arms which were wrapped around her waist.

“This is nice.” she whispered to him and Erudian couldn’t help but agree.

“Peace and quiet, indeed.”

Yerenica giggled, “You deserve it, Eddy.” she kissed his forehead. “Merry Christmas.”

“Yes, Merry Christmas, Yeni.” he kissed her lips before frowning and pulling away. “Christmas?”

“... Raulusmas?”

“...”

**[What the hell is that even?]**

═══°∴,*⋅✲══〖✰〗══✲⋅*,∴°═══

“Why can’t they have Yule here?” The King of Lebovny pouted, “I prepared so many gifts for my lovely daughter…”

The Queen of Lebovny sniffed in agreement as she clutched close to her a portrait of her daughter.

Tezevia groaned, trying to comfort her parents.

“I want to see pretty Auntie and pretty Uncle!”

Tezevia whimpered.  _ Yenniiiiiiiiii. _

**Fifth Yule**

“Look, Deckard, snow.” Yeni whispered to her infant son as she cradled him in her arms.

The young prince of the empire giggled at the sight of white fluffy things falling from the sky and reached out to them, despite being in the safe and warm confines of his parents’ bedroom.

“Yes, pretty, aren’t they?” she kissed her son’s forehead, taking in the lovely scent that was a mix of hers and her husband.

“There you are.” 

Yerenica turned to see Erudian entering the bedroom, wearing his full royal regalia. “The ball is about to begin, we should be down there.”

Deckard squealed at the sight of his father and reached out for him. Erudian smiled, making his way towards them and took his son into his hands, raising him above his head. “And how is my precious son? Hmm?”

Yerenica giggled as she fixed her clothes, Deckard had just finished a feeding so that he wouldn’t ask for some meal for the next few hours during the ball. “He complained with the clothes, but he’s used to it now, thankfully.”

Erudian hummed and lowered his son, letting the young prince sit on his arm as he checked on Deckard’s clothes. “Aren’t they too tight? Are they too tight, Deb?”

Deckard made a whimpering noise to his father and the elder look-alike frowned. “As I thought, they are.”

“Hush, Eru, don’t spoil him.”

“He’s a prince, he should be spoiled.” Erudite countered and looked back to his son. “What do you say, Deb? No clothes? What was the term you taught me, Yeni? Freestyle?”

“That’s not for this!”

═══°∴,*⋅✲══〖✰〗══✲⋅*,∴°═══

The King of Lebovny and his wife waited at the ballroom for their youngest daughter and for their grandson.

“Where are they?”

Tezevia smiled at her father. “Father, you just saw Yeni this afternoon. I’m sure they’re still preparing Deckard. Remember how Brizney was fussy with her clothes when she was at his age?”

The king’s eyes softened as he looked to his granddaughter who slept in her mother’s arms.

Tezevia sighed in relief.  _ Crisis averted. _

**Sixth Yule**

“Ooohhhh.” Deckard awed at the snow and giggled before jumping into a small pile. “Hahaha!”

“Deckard, please be careful.” Erudite chided gently as he picked up his son from the small mount and patted on his clothes, removing all the snow clinging to his wool cloak. “Look at you, you’re all in white now.”

“White!” his son repeated and glanced behind Erudian. “Mama! Deb Snow White!”

He could hear a snort from behind him and he turned to see his wife looking at their son in amusement. “Yes, that’s right, Deb. Snow White.” she walked closer to them and gave their son a kiss on his cheek. “And now you’re free from the curse! Deckard,  _ manse! _ ”

“ _ Manse! _ ” their son copied and Erudian smiled.

Yeni had been teaching their son with the language called,  _ Korean… _ Erudian paused. Was that right? Coryan? Curyon? … It was one of those.

And he would hear things from time to time and learn. One of the few he had learnt from Yerenica was ‘saranghae’, which meant ‘I love you’. But there was a term Yerenica would refuse to tell him, despite it being beside those loving words.

_ “아빠 사랑 해요!” _

His son tugged on his clothes to get his attention and he looked at the young boy in his arms. “아빠! 아빠! 배고파!”

Erudian blinked at his son, hearing that familiar word again. He connected the dots and stared at his nervous wife.

“Yeni…”

“Ha... Haha…?

Erudian knew enough of his wife’s language so he kissed his son while sending a suggestive glance to his empress.

“Deb, 아빠도 배고파.”

═══°∴,*⋅✲══〖✰〗══✲⋅*,∴°═══

“What’s wrong, dear?”

“I feel… like my Yeni needs me.”

“Father…”

“Pretty Auntie!”

“Brizney…”

**Seventh Yule**

“Jenna! Jenna! Peek-a-boo!” Deckard played with his sister as Yerenica watched indulgently.

His Aijenna was as pretty as her father with her silver locks and ruby-red eyes. Her appearance wasn’t exactly what her husband had hoped for, but she could see and she knew that despite that, they wouldn’t replace her for the world.

Aijenna was a quiet child who was clingy to her father and Erudian did not complain, although there would be times she would be wild and would hit her father’s nose. Still, despite the pain in his face, Erudian loved their children.

_ Even if he wants another one. _ Yerenica snorted in exasperation.

“What’s wrong, Yeni?” Erudian asked beside her as he looked up from his book. “Do you want another gift?”

Yerenica gulped and looked at the table where a sparkling crown made of silver, sapphire, rubies, and pink diamonds lay.

“... No, thank you.”

“Father! 아빠! We should give Jenna a crown too!”

Yerenica looked at her son with a light glare, then to her husband who hummed in thought.

“Don’t you dare.”

Suffice to say, Jenna had a little tiara made for her and Yeni sweated when she saw the precious stones it was embedded with.

═══°∴,*⋅✲══〖✰〗══✲⋅*,∴°═══

“But I wanted to see my little cousin for this Christmas!”

Tezevia blinked at the strange term her daughter had learnt from her sister.

**Eighth Yule**

Erudian sat on his armchair, his two children at his lap as he read them a book. Beside him was his Yeni, fully pregnant and resting her head on his shoulder.

He had never thought he would live a life like this, a happy life with a loving wife and children. He had been prepared to live a silent marriage with Elard, but he was now thankful that didn’t happen because of the woman beside him.

Once the children had fallen asleep on his chest, their gifts and their wrappings a mess on his feet, he gently moved Yeni to get the children to their beds, giving them a kiss on their forehead before lighting their night lamps and closing the door behind him.

Erudian gathered Yeni in his arms and took her to their bed to which she snuggled into his pillow with a small moan. He smiled at his precious wife, moving strands of pink locks from her face. His ruby-red eyes then went to her bulging belly where their third bundle of joy was growing.

He leant down and pressed his lips to her belly.

“You know, little one,” he placed his hand on the round belly, caressing his wife and child at the same time, “All Father wants for Yule is for you to look like your mother.”

A kick to where his hand was made him smile and he kissed his child once more.

═══°∴,*⋅✲══〖✰〗══✲⋅*,∴°═══

And a few days later, when the empress of the nation was in labour for the third time, Erudian grinned in joy when he finally held a pink haired princess in his arms.

“Thank you, Yeni.” he then sent her a teasing grin. “Merry Raulusmas.”

Erudian was smacked on the head while Raulus, in his wolf form, stared at his descendant with twitching eyes.

**Ninth Yule**

Yerenica stared blankly at the snowing outside, not being able to find the Christmas cheer she had for years.

The door behind her opened and she closed her eyes, wanting to cry again.

“Yeni?”

A whimper was all she could give.

“There, there. I’m here.” arms wrapped around her body and she turned to place her crying face in her husband’s chest again, holding unto him like he was her life support.

_ And he is, he truly is. _

“Yeni, it wasn’t your fault.”

“How can it not be my fault?” she cried, “I’m his mother. I should have… I should have been more c-careful and now…”

Her hands went to her flat stomach and she sobbed louder, the arms around her tightening and her husband’s kisses on her head increasing.

“Don’t say that.” Erudian said softly, “He was just taken from us too soon.”

Yerenica closed her eyes in pain as she remembered the awful moment.

She remembered when she was just walking with the children in the snow when she felt something trickle down her legs, how she screamed and everyone scrambled to get to her, how Erudian rushed from his study, and how Perrik took away the crying Deckard and Aijenna while Marianne clutched Yuni to her chest, following them.

She remembered the searing pain and then the loss.

She remembered holding her little prince in her arms as she cried. Erudian, who always sat behind her during her labours, wrapping his arms around her and comforting her as he touched the pink hair of their son. She remembered watching Erudian personally wrap him in a white blanket with the symbol of Belgoat, the same blanket he should have been wrapped in when he cried and called for her milk.

She remembered the snow storm that Erudian ignored as she watched through the window, Tezevia hugging her with tears. She remembered how Erudian personally buried their little boy, who didn’t even see the light of day, in the gardens, beside the tree they loved to go to.

“He’s safe now.” Erudian whispered and Yerenica cried.

═══°∴,*⋅✲══〖✰〗══✲⋅*,∴°═══

“어머니?” Yerenica paused as both she and Erudian turned to the now open doors where their children stood, Yuni in the arms of her older brother. “엄마?” came the wobbly voice from their son and Yerenica smiled tearfully at them, opening an arm to let them join their embrace to which Aijenna rushed into while Deckard carefully, yet quickly, followed.

And so the Impeial House of Belgoat grieved together for Yule. No balls, no parties, no guests. Just them in their warm cocoon as they comforted each other on the floor of the royal couple’s bedroom, an empty cradle by the bed.

**Tenth Yule**

Erudian sighed at his children with a kind smile. “Never do this again, alright?”

“Yes, Father…” his two eldest mumbled underneath their breaths as their mother spoke with their nannies and guards, their youngest in her arms. “Are we in trouble? Is Mother mad at us?”

“No, you’re not in trouble.”

“Erudian Lu Soledo Belgoat.”

“Both of you will have extra hours of lessons for the next few months and you will make a one page--”

“Three.”

“Yeni---”

“It will increase if you don’t.”

“... You will make a three page essay on why you are in trouble.”

“And no play time for the week.”

“Yeni!”

“엄마!”

“Mummy!”

“I said what I said!” the empress declared as she cradled her daughter. “I know you care and love us, sweetlings, but what you did today was very dangerous.”

“We had Rauli!”

The empress glared to the God who immediately hid behind his priest. “Don’t look at me! Look at Lauder!”

“Y, Your Holiness…” the priest reddened at his blessed name being said in front of many people while the dark wizard hummed, repeating it under her lips.

═══°∴,*⋅✲══〖✰〗══✲⋅*,∴°═══

“I got… in trouble… because… Father…” Erudian’s ear twitched as his son mumbled the words he wrote on the paper. He was assigned to watch over their children as they did their punishment. “... was… too weak… against… Mother and… Grandpa Rauli… was… too loud…”

“...”

**[...]** the large wolf beside Deckard coughed.

**Eleventh Yule**

“Father?”

Erudian hummed, his wrinkled eyes never straying from what he held.

Yuni bit her lower lip nervously before entering the dimly lit room to where his father sat in front of the dying fireplace. “We’re waiting for you downstairs.”

Erudian smiled at his second child. “I’m no longer Emperor. Where’s your brother?”

“He’s downstairs but he’s waiting for you.”

Erudian shook his head. “I don’t have the energy.”

Yuni walked closer until she was behind her father and closed her eyes when she finally saw what her father held.

It was a small painting of her mother. And like the spring her mother represented, when the season ended, so did her life.

The entire continent mourned the death of the empress and saintess for the entire autumn season, and her old father could barely stand at the loss of his beloved wife.

“... Mother would have wanted you to come.”

“Yes, I’m sure she would have.” her father nodded, caressing with his thumb where her mother’s face was. “Tell your brother I’ll be downstairs in a moment.”

Yuni felt something wrong and a whisper from her grandfather confirmed it and she wept silently. “Y, Yes, Father.” she said, kissing him on the forehead just as he did before they would go to sleep.

A return for everything he had done for them.

“Hmm.” Her father hummed once more. “Yuni?”

“Yes?” Yuni hid the sob as she was about to leave the room and looked back to her father who finally looked to her.

“... Merry Raulusmas.”

Yuni let out a teary laugh at their family’s private Yule joke.

“Merry Raulusmas, 아빠.”

“I love you and your siblings. You know that, right?”

Yuni’s red-violet eyes finally poured out all the waters and she nodded with a wet smile. 

“영원히, 아빠.”

The old Erudian nodded his head, a content smile on his face before he turned back to the dying fireplace and Yuni, with one final glance at her father, left the room.

═══°∴,*⋅✲══〖✰〗══✲⋅*,∴°═══

Like how the empress represented spring, the emperor represented winter. And when winter ended, so did he.

“He did come down, after all.” Deckard mumbled inside the quiet ballroom where only he, his siblings, their relatives, and the still body of his father were. He sighed, a sad smile on his face.

“Goodbye, 아빠. I hope you and mother are together again.”

**Twelfth Christmas**

“Ahhhhh! I’m so stupid! It’s so freezing cold!”

Canqiong lifted his head and spotted a woman by the bus stop outside the building, shivering in the cold. 

It was the first snow of the season and obviously, the woman was unprepared for it despite her thick jacket.

“Sir?” his assistant asked beside him, perhaps curious as to why his boss stopped entering the car. His assistant followed his gaze to the bus stop.

“Ah… Miss Eun-seo?”

Canqiong blinked and turned to his assistant. “Who…?”

“An employee of ours sir. From Korea.”

“Ah.” Canqiong turned to her and smiled at the adorable expressions she would make. “She appears to be freezing.” he turned to his assistant. “Do you have an extra coat?”

“Ah, yes, but it’s yours, sir. For emergency.”

“Hmm. Give it to me.”

═══°∴,*⋅✲══〖✰〗══✲⋅*,∴°═══

“Eugh.” Eun-seo shivered, waiting for the bus to stop before the night ended.  _ So stupid. Why didn’t I bring a thicker jacket. Ah, damn it. _

“Miss?” someone called her in Chinese.

She turned her head to see a tall man in a suit, a kind smile on his face.

“Yes?”

“Here.” Eun-seo looked down to his hands and saw a black coat being offered to her.  _ What? _ The man must have sensed his confusion as he explained.

“You looked like you needed it.”

Eun-seo smiled and was about to thank him and take it but then she noticed the tag.

**_Versace._ **

“You’re freaking kidding, right?”

Her hand froze and the man noticed where she was looking and laughed sheepishly.

“Ah, you don’t need to worry about that.”

Eun-seo gave him a dubious look.

“... You really don’t have to worry about it.” he insisted and Eun-seo became suspicious of him.

“...”

“...”

“M, Miss Eun-seo.” a man who spoke in Korean approached them and she recognized him.

“Oh! Mr. Park!” she bowed her head to the man.

“Hello, uhm, this is actually… Mr. Lan.”

And like that, her entire body froze and her knees collapsed.

“M, Miss Eun-seo!”

“Miss Eun-seo!”

═══°∴,*⋅✲══〖✰〗══✲⋅*,∴°═══

“This is kidnapping!”

Canqiong smiled at the woman inside his car as Park and his driver sat in the front, sweating nervously.

“Well,... a bit.” he admitted while the woman looked at him with wide eyes. He laughed, “Don’t worry, Princess. I’ll protect you.”

The trio paused while Canqiong stared outside his window, unaware of what he just said.

“What…”

“Oh, look!” the man pointed out his window for the woman to see. “The snow’s getting stronger.”

And it was, but Eun-seo couldn’t remove her brown eyes from the man beside her. Canqiong noticed before he sent her a grin.

“Merry Raulusmas, Yeni.”

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, everyone! In Your Arms is on the works.
> 
> Also, you might be wondering, 'Cangqiong'? Yeah, I had a hard time thinking of Erudian's earth name or whatever it's called. So I just went with a Chinese name meaning 'Heaven' (You better be right about this Behindthename.com). Why Chinese? Well if Belgoat is Riker's Eastern Power... Well... It's not like it's a lie,... right? Don't be offended people. It's just a fanfiction that I made today while trying to make jelly which failed like a diva.


End file.
